


Waiting for help

by SirPrompto15



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirPrompto15/pseuds/SirPrompto15
Summary: After being ambushed by a horde of deamons while exploring a cave, Ignis is seperated from his friends. Injures and on his own, Ignis tried find a way out of the cave and to his friends. Will he make it out alive?
Collections: Quarantine FFXV Exchange 2020





	Waiting for help

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zwill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zwill/gifts).



Ignis woke up earlier this morning, just in time for watching the sunrise.It's been a few days since that incident, which let to Ignis's injury. His left arm bruised but no borken bones fortunatly. His friends each took turns To take care of him, give him his meals,make sure he's confortable and cheer him up. "You're doing okay Specs?" Noctis asked his advisor and friend. Ignis looked at the prince."It might take while for my left arm to heal, but I am fine." Ignis replied. "We should have seen this Bomb coming!." said Prompto."We could not predict that it would happen Prompto." Ignis replied. " I should have watched my step. If I did, I wouldn't have fallen off this cliff.. 

A few days earlier...

Noctis,Ignis,Prompto and Gladio explored a cave which was in the northern Duscae region,on a mission to find an artefact for Cid. The mission went well and they found the artefact in question. Unfortunatly they were ambushed by an horde of deamons. "Great, just what we needed." said Gladio. The four boys summoned their weapons,ready to fight. Noctis and Gladio fought five goblins,Prompto took care of three flan while Ignis went for two fire bombs Gladio and Noct defeated the goblins with ease "A little help here?" Prompto asked the poor boy was surounded by the two remaining flans. Gladio and Noctis took care of the flans and defeated them. " Couldn't you just shoot them?" Gladio asked." They were too fast !" Prompto replied. Little did Prompto know that there was a Bomb floating behind him. Before Prompto could turn and before Gladio and Noct could fun to d'effet the Monster, Ignis fan to push Prompto out of the way and into the Bomb' s range. The monster explosed. Fortunatly, Prompto was out of the explosion,s way. Noctis and Gladio helped him. What the three boys saw in front of them des smoke. When it glared, Ignis was nowhere To be found. A part le the cliff where he was standing was gone. The three boys were worried. "No, Ignis!" Noctis cried. "Noct!" a familliar, voice cried from down the cliff. "Ignis! Are you okay?!" Noctis cried. "In a way,yes. Unfortunatly,I twisted my left arm in my fall!" Ignis cried back. "I'll...I'il try to get To you." "No ,wait for us! We,ll get to you as soon as possible!" Gladio cried. "Just hang in there!" Prompto cried. \------------ Meanwhile,Ignis was down the voice, his legs bruissed, his left arm twisted and his glasses partly broken. He tried to get up,but with twisted art and bruissed legs hurting,it was difficult for him. He hoped that his friends would come for him soon. To make matters worse, Ignis could see red eyes staring at him from the shadows. Being injured,Ignis was a writting duck for the incoming deamon. The deamon in question came out of the shadows. It was an Arachnae. Ignis tried to face against the half Spider, half humanoid deamon. Ignis prepared a fire spell with his right hand, ready to face the deamons despite his injures state. The Arachnae attacked with an electric best,which caught Ignis off guard and made him miss his aim. The fire well hits one of the Arachnae,s legs. The Deamon cried in pain. Before it could attack Ignis again, a familliar sword was thrown on the Arachnae's back. It's owner warped after it. The monster cried as Noctis, took his Engine blade back and slashed the deamons again. Gladio and Prompto joined. Gladio helped Noct To finish off the Arachnae while Prompto helped Ignis to get up. " You're okay Specs?" Prompto asked. "Injured but still fine." Ignis replied. Noctis and Gladio joined their friends after the Arachnae des defeated. "I had the situation under control despite my state." said Ignis. "Yes you did." Gladio replied sarcastically. "Lets get out of here so you can heal." said Noctis. *End of flashback.* "You'll get better soon Specs,were sure of it." said Prompto. "In the meantime, Noct has made your favorite dessert for you!" "Really?" Ignis asked,raising an eyebrow. Noct arrived with a piece of cake. " I hope that my chiffon cake will be as good as yours is." said Noct. He gave the plate and folk to Ignis. Ignis takes a bite of the cake. Noctis,Prompto and Gladio waited for Ignis's reaction. Their friend smiled. "It's good.Not as good as my recipe but still good." Ignis replied."You did a good job Noct." "Happy to hear." said Noctis. "Also..." Ignis started. "Thank you for taking care of me." Noctis, Gladio and Prompto smiled at their friend and ally. " You are our friend after all. It's the least we can do."

**Author's Note:**

> This story was made for FFXV themed gift exchange.


End file.
